


freaky on camera

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: i love when we get freaky on camera
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	freaky on camera

Jiwon sat at his desk, earbuds plugged into his laptop, and hand down his pants. The image on the screen was of Junhoe, spread out naked underneath him. There were dozens of clips just like that one, and Jiwon groaned along with video Junhoe.

“You know, if you want it, you could just ask me,” Junhoe says from the doorway, scaring the hell out of Jiwon. He flushes for a moment like he’s been caught doing something wrong. 

“Jesus, Junhoe,” Jiwon says. “I didn’t hear you come home.”

“I imagine not, with that blasting in your ears,” Junhoe laughs, stepping fully into the room. He crosses the room, and grabs Jiwon’s hand, pulling him to his feet. He leans down, pulling Jiwon into a deep kiss. He licks into Jiwon’s mouth, and Jiwon lets him have control for the moment. Junhoe backs them up until his knees bump the bed.

“Get your camera,” he whispers, breaking the kiss. Jiwon doesn’t have to be told twice. Junhoe strips as Jiwon retrieves the camera from the dresser. He hands it to Junhoe long enough to strip his own clothes. He takes it back, turning it on and pressing record. He pushes Junhoe back so he’s sitting on the bed, and aims the camera at him.

“God you look so fucking good,” he praises. Junhoe flutters his eyelashes, and Jiwon laughs. “Been thinking about you all night,” he says.

“I can tell,” Junhoe says, pulling Jiwon closer, so Jiwon’s hard on is at his face level. He leans forward, licking the drop of precum from the tip. “Wanna eat you like candy,” he says, before taking Jiwon into his mouth. He doesn’t bother warming himself up, diving straight into it. He takes Jiwon deep and begins to bob his head quickly, taking a little more every time. Jiwon can see the outline of his cock pushing against Junhoe’s cheek and he groans, focusing the camera on Junhoe’s face. Junhoe moans, chin slick with spit as he moves faster. Jiwon grips Junhoe’s hair with his free hand, guiding him deeper until his lips meet the base of Jiwon’s dick. Junhoe swallows around him and Jiwon’s hips stutter.

“Fuck, Junhoe,” Jiwon groans. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come already,” he says. Junhoe doesn’t stop.

Jiwon tugs his hair, pulling Junhoe off. “I wanna come inside you baby,” he says. “Lay on the bed.”

Junhoe settles in the middle of the bed, legs spread, and wraps a hand around his dick, stroking himself to full hardness.

“Fuck, look at you,” Jiwon says, settling between his legs with a bottle of lube. He rubs Junhoe’s thigh, pressing a kiss against the inside of his knee. He sets the camera down long enough to open the lube and pour some over his fingers. He rubs his fingers together, warming the lube up, before picking up the camera with his clean hand. He runs a finger between Junhoe’s ass cheeks. Junhoe reaches down, spreading himself open to give Jiwon better access. 

“You’re so fucking sexy baby,” Jiwon says as he runs a finger around Junhoe’s hole, before pressing a finger in slowly. Junhoe relaxes back into the bed, a soft sigh on his lips. It’s been too long since Jiwon fucked him, and he’s ready for it. 

“More,” he whines, not content with Jiwon taking his time. Jiwon laughs and pushes a second finger in, spreading him open wider.

“Yeah, like that Jiwon,” Junhoe moans. “Damn,” he groans.

“Look how good you take my fingers,” Jiwon says. “I can’t wait to get my cock inside you.”

“Then hurry up,” Junhoe says impatiently, fucking himself on Jiwon’s fingers. Jiwon just chuckles, and slips a third finger in. Junhoe moans loudly, his hips stuttering, before regaining his tempo. He works Junhoe open until Junhoe is a moaning mess, mouth hanging open.

“So fucking pretty,” he says, focusing the camera on Junhoe’s face. “You ready baby?” he asks.

“Wait,” Junhoe says. “I wanna ride you,” he pants. It’s Jiwon’s turn to groan.

“Yeah,” he agrees, slipping his fingers out of Junhoe. 

They trade places. Jiwon spreads himself out on the bed, propped up on pillows. Junhoe slicks Jiwon up, and Jiwon groans. Junhoe straddles him, and lines Jiwon up with his hole, slowly sinking down onto him. Jiwon moves the camera to the bedside stand, both of them in frame, so he can get his hands on Junhoe’s hips, guiding him down.

Junhoe grips Jiwon’s forearms as Jiwon fills him. “Fuck, Jiwon, fuck, baby you feel so good,” he whimpers when he bottoms out.

“God you look beautiful,” Jiwon groans, resisting the urge to thrust up into Junhoe, letting him adjust first.

Junhoe begins to move, back and forth, and Jiwon matches his rhythm. Junhoe’s eyes are shut tight, teeth worrying at his lip. Jiwon’s never felt more in love.

Junhoe begins to pick up the pace, lifting himself and fucking himself on Jiwon’s cock. He whines and moans as the occasional thrust rubs his prostate. Jiwon meets him thrust for thrust, hands tight on Junhoe’s hips, pulling him down. They both pant, lost in a lusty daze.

“Fuck,” Junhoe swears after a few minutes. “My legs are gonna give out,” he whines. 

“Come here,” Jiwon says, pulling Junhoe down until they’re chest to chest. He bends his knees, parting Junhoe’s legs a little further, and pushes back into him. Junhoe cries out, buries his face in Jiwon’s shoulder, and fucks back against Jiwon’s thrusts. 

Jiwon wraps his arms tight around Junhoe, pounding into him, drawing moans and curses from Junhoe. “You’re so fucking tight. God Junhoe, you feel so good.”

“I’m gonna come,” Junhoe whimpers.

“Yeah? Do it,” Jiwon encourages. “Come for me baby boy.” He fucks Junhoe a little faster, making sure each thrust rubs Junhoe’s prostate.

Junhoe’s teeth sink into Jiwon’s shoulder as he comes, body shaking. He tightens around Jiwon and Jiwon moans loudly, from the tightness and the pain of Junhoe’s teeth. He only lasts a few thrusts before he’s coming deep inside Junhoe. 

“Fuck baby, fuck,” he pants, head falling back against the pillow. He moves to pull out of Junhoe, and Junhoe whines, stopping him. 

“I wanna stay like this. I love when you fill me up,” he pants, fingers digging into Jiwon’s skin. Jiwon’s dick twitches at that.

“Alright baby, alright,” he says, before reaching over to turn the camera off. 

Junhoe gets comfortable, head resting on Jiwon’s shoulder, and Jiwon tilts his head forward to kiss the top of Junhoe’s head. They rest like that for awhile, catching their breath and basking in the after glow.

After some time, Junhoe begins to move his hips in little circles. Jiwon bites his lip.

“What are you doing?” he asks, voice hoarse.

“Getting you ready for round two,” Junhoe smirks.

“Yeah? You want a round two?” He adjusts himself and flips them over so he has Junhoe trapped beneath him. He kisses Junhoe. 

“Again it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, yes this was inspired by cyber sex by doja cat  
> fight me


End file.
